Just That Close
by narutoprincess
Summary: She'd be angry, no doubting that, and she was probably sleeping. Yet, the need to hear her voice was taking over. Mac picked up the phone and dialed. Hopefully she'd listen to him. OneShot. SMACked angst


**Just That Close**

**By: narutoprincess**

**NP: HI EVERYONE! It's been a SUPER long time. I've missed all of you. So, I got inspired to write a SMACked one-shot. I really hope you all enjoy it. It's kinda angsty.**

* * *

><p>The numbers on the clock were blinking rapidly, but she felt no need to change them. She didn't think she was going to be sleeping anyhow. Ever since her arrival in New Orleans, Stella hadn't been able to sleep very well at all. It was simply too quiet. She'd been so used to hearing things all night that now she couldn't sleep without it.<p>

She hadn't heard from anyone in New York for awhile. The last person she'd talked to was Lindsay and it hadn't been a long conversation either. The other's had barely contacted her at all and Mac, not at all. That was what hurt her the most.

Mac was truly was the person she'd known the longest. He'd always been there for her an she'd been there for him. Now, they were miles apart, both physically and mentally.

He'd known Stella hadn't wanted to leave. He'd been the one who'd convince her to take this job. He'd said it would be good for her, and she'd followed his advice. Yet as soon as she'd told Mac she'd taken the job, he seemed more distant. When she'd left on the plane to New Orleans, everyone had showed up to say goodbye but Mac.

Why was he so angry with her? All she'd done was taken HIS advice. Stella picked up the phone. She was going to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

><p>Mac liked to make pictures out of the bumps on his ceiling. It was one of the few things that helped him sleep. Lately however, it had been those bumps that had been keeping him awake. All he could see in the bumps was Stella.<p>

He missed her immensely. He missed seeing her working in the office across the hall. He missed her resilience to get a case done. He missed everything abou her. But it was his own stupid fault.

He'd told her to go take that job in New Orleans. Told her it would be beneficial for her. He'd been lying about every word. He hadn't wanted her to leave. Not one bit. Yet, he'd told her to go. He'd seen the way Stella had looked when he'd told her about the job. She'd been shocked of course, but there had been this slight smile. Like she'd been flattered that anyone would consider her to be the leader of a lab.

Mac knew Stella could do it. She had the guts and the strength, but she was also caring. She'd be able to earn the respect of the people there. Stella truly was the perfect candidate for the job and he couldn't let his selfish motives keep her from. So he'd told her to go.

Yet, he'd still been shocked when Stella had taken the job. He'd avoided her, for everytime he saw her, he'd pictured her leaving. He didn't want her to see him upset. Especially over something he'd told her to do in the first place.

The thing Mac regretted the most about all of this was that he hadn't given her a proper goodbye. He'd been at the airport. He'd been outside in his car, watching her say goodbye to the team. He'd seen her walk through the gate to boarding. Her plane had flown away and he'd still been there, watching it, wishing he'd had the courage to have told her even a simple goodbye.

He hadn't talked to her in awhile. He thought it would be awkward. She'd be angry, no doubting that, and she was probably sleeping. Yet, the need to hear her voice was taking over. Mac picked up the phone and dialed. Hopefully she'd listen to him.

* * *

><p><em>beep beep beep<em>

All Stella got was a busy signal. She didn't know the exact time, but she knew it was late. Mac was probably talking to someone on the team. Important stuff. She didn't want to interrupt. Work was obviously more important to him anyway. She ended the call, turned off her phone and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><em>beep beep beep<em>

Mac got the busy signal and tried dialing again. This time there was no busy signal, but instead, he was directed straight to voicemail.

_Hello. This is Stella Bonasera. I'm not -_

He hung up. Her phone was off. Obviously, she didn't want to talk to anyone and he wanted to respect her wishes. He placed his phone back on his nightstand and stared back up at the ceiling.

* * *

><p><strong>NP: There you are. It was kind angsty eh? Either way, I hope you all like it it. Please review. I love reviews 3 Hopefully more stories will be coming your way soon, including a sequel to He Gets That From Me. So keep your eyes peeled.<strong>


End file.
